Struggles of a Complex Life
by BalanceSeeker57
Summary: When Selene and Michael have a child, they found out that not only is their offspring a hybrid but also a witch. Throughtout the years Arma experiences many obstacles of love, friendships, and horror at Hogwarts. plz R&R. Underworld.Harry Potter Crossover
1. I hate this

Struggles of a complex life

By PissedBeyondRecognition13

When Selene and MIchael have a child, they found out that not only is their offspring a hybrid but also a witch. Throughtout the years she experiences many obstacles of love, lost friendships, and horrors at Hogwarts.

Chapter One: I Hate This.

By PissedBeyondRecognition13

"How much longer?" Selene whined. She and Michael were in the baby ward, while Selene was in labor for the past five hours.

"Not much longer, Selene, I promise." Michael smiled, in return Selene glared.

"This is all your fault, I'm like this." She muttered. The pregnancey was bad enough with that morning sickness and wierd cravings, but the labor was the worst part.

"Partly my fault, but also yours." Michael retorted. Selene looked insulted.

"_My fault_? How is it partly _my_ fault?" The vampire questioned.

"Well...For one, you _didn't_ have to sleep with me. Two...You're the one who said we'd be '_fine_' without protection. And---"

"Alright, alright, I get the point." Selene grumbled. She hated sitting here, bored out her skull, and in so much pain. She wanted, this baby out, and she wanted it out NOW!

Selene squeezed Michael's hand as another contraction came. Michael noticed that her eyes turned bright blue then brown once the pain subsided.

"God, I hate this!" Selene screamed. She defiantly had had enough of this pain.

"I know, but---" Michael started.

"How would you know!" Selene snapped, her eyes were blue again, and her fangs visible.

"Just calm down, Selene." Michael said calmly. "The doctor said to stay calm. Getting all upset won't help the baby or with the pain."

"Fine." Selene muttered. Staying calm wasn't going to help with the pain either way. She started breathing excerises with Michael as a doctor came in the check on the progress.

"Everything is going along nicely. The baby should be here within the hour." Selene groaned at the news.

Another contraction hit, caughting Selene off guard, and she squeezed Michael's hand so hard, it turned red. Michael let out a painful yell and Selene screamed. When Selene released him, Michael flexed his fingers, to get the blood running again.

"God, I hate this." Michael whispered, as pain ran throughout his now bright red hand.

"_Excuse me!_"Selene yelled. Michael look at her with a worried look.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Michael twitched. "Nothing at all Selene, just relax." Selene let that one slide...for now.

"The contraction are becoming closer together. Would you like some medication for the pain?" The doctor asked politely.

Selene was pissed beyond recognition, "YES! YOU STUPID MAN!" She screamed, eyes turning bright blue again. The doctor ran out the delievery room to retrieve the needle, scared out of his wits.

"Hurry up in there!" Selene shouted. She didn't have all day. This baby was going to be here soon and she didn't want to feel that kind of pain. Another contraction had hit again, but this time it was worst and Michael was smart enough not to hold onto Selene's hand.

Selene clutched the bar above the bed and screamed bloody murder. The doctor come in with the needle and gave Selene the medication. He then ran back out of the room to get a tranquilizer for the mother-to-be. When the contraction passed Michael tried to soothe his wife while the doctor gave her the sedative.

"Get it out of me!" She hissed, "NOW!"

Several doctors came in at once. "Okay, Selene the baby is ready to come out. Now, we need you to relax and push. Okay?" A female doctor asked. She stared at the vampire, as her fangs started to bare, and eyes turned bright blue."

"_Relax? Relax?_ How can I _relax _with a...a baby sticking out of me!" Selene yelled as Michael rubbed her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" She screamed to Michael. He immediately let go of her and backed away.

"Selene just _try_ and relax. Okay, the baby's crowning, so give us one big push. Ready? One... Two...Three...Push!" Selene gave one mighty push, clutching the handle bars so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Okay, Selene one more push and then you're all done. Okay?" Selene nodded her response.

"Okay...One...Two...Three...Push!"

"WWAAAAHHHH!WWWAAAAHHH!" the baby cried. Selene let out a sigh of relief and layed back as Michael came over and rubbed her shoulders again.

"It's a girl!" The doctor holding the baby said. The doctors cut the imblicule cord and walked over to the sink to wash the baby up.

"Go help her." She whispered. Michael looked at her with concern, "Go help with the baby." Michael obeyed and walked over to the group of doctors and crying baby. Selene watched from her spot on the bed, as she relaxed from the terrible experience her just had. She was defiantly not getting pregnant again.

The doctors brought the baby baby over, with Michael watching her carefully. They placed the baby in Selene arms, as she wiggled to get free. Selene gripped the baby gently, tears running down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful," she whispered. The baby giggled, smiling, she bared her teeth. Then, her eyes turned black, like Michaeld did in hybrid form.

"Just like her mother." Michael smiled, his teeth showed slightly. He looked back down at the baby. She had black hair, and blue eyes. Her nose and eyes she got from Michael, her mouth, cheeks, n the rest of her face, she got from Selene.

"What should we name her?" MIchael asked. Selene smiled.

"Arma." Selene whispered, as she rocked the baby quietly.

"What does that mean?" The hybrid asked.

"Power in Latin. She will be powerful someday. My beautiful Arma."

A/N: I know I know its really short but i think this should do for the birth section of the story. i really hope u like it. plz plz plz R&R! thx for reading

jasmine

aka

PissedBeyondRecognition13


	2. Birthday Breakfasts and Letters

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know that I've been getting complaint about how slow my updates are and I am truly sorry. Things have been really busy since I just started high school this year and I'm trying to get the hang of it. For those of you who have stuck with me thanks SO much. I really love your support. Happy March everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Birthday Breakfasts and Letters

_

* * *

_

_Eleven Years Later…_

Arma quietly slept as the sun faintly shone through her curtains, her breathing even and body warm under her thick covers. Over on her left side the alarm clock read eight fifty-nine. Today was a special day: the day of her eleventh birthday. Today, Arma wasn't about to sleep in. Today she wanted to surprise her parents and make it special for them. She felt like her parents had given up everything for her, even their own birthdays for the past eleven years. Today was the day she was going to do something for them and not for herself. What better day then her own birthday?

The seconds slowly went by and soon an annoying beeping woke the sleepy girl, who immediately got up to shut off the noise. Stretching quickly, Arma then jumped into the shower and changed before headed down the hall ready for the door. Silently she crossed her parents' bedroom to find the door opened a crack. There they lay in each other's arm, warm and sleeping. Not wanting to disturb them, the small girl made her way down to the kitchen where she decided to make breakfast for her parents.

As an only child, Arma was always over-protected. Michael saw her as his little angel and it got to the point where she didn't even know how to cook. Though her parents never did like her to cook, Arma pushed that thought aside. She had seen her mother do it a million times and was confident. Grabbing a frying pan from the cabinet beneath the counter, the eleven year old then began to gather varieties of food from the refrigerator. What do vampires like for breakfast? She thought to herself. Usually it was her mother who cooked for her in the morning. Thinking back, Arma smartly decided on eggs, bacon, gravy, and toast. So much to accomplish before her parents woke. And if they did beforehand it would cause chaos for her.

Quickly cracking the eggs in the pan, Arma then turned on the stove and let the eggs cook. Then the bread was popped into the toaster and the bacon slowly was put to sizzle. Things were going fine, though the little girl hadn't noticed that her best friend was watching her. The man was clearly in his thirties and had been working for the Corvins since the day Arma was born. He befriended the small girl from that day on and did most of the house work besides cooking as his line of work; Selene almost thought that was her line of duty to cook. Amused with the girl's attempt to make breakfast, Aden watched on as the bacon hissed and the toast flew out of the toaster, Arma ready to catch them. She was rather good at this. Paying so much attention on the toast made Arma lose focus on her eggs and they soon began to burn.

Deciding to step in Aden silently shut off the stove and took the eggs away, Arma not even noticing that her best friend was helping her. Putting the eggs in the garbage and setting the hot pan into the sink full of water it spit loudly, grabbing Arma's attention. "Aden what are you doing?" She asked in a panic. Things weren't going very well for her. She wanted to tell her parents that she had done everything by herself, not the with Aden's help.

"Well, I'm sorry if I like where we live, AJ," He said with a smile. 'AJ' was Arma's little nickname from Aden since she was born. It was from her first two initials, meaning Arma Jade. He was the only one that called her that. To everyone else in the world she was Arma Corvin.

The little girl frowned as she saw her eggs burned to a crisp. Thankfully the smoke detectors hadn't gone off or her parent would wake."What are you doing out of bed? Not even your parents are up." Aden said. Arma was silently for a second before Aden continued. "And it's your birthday. The birthday girl shouldn't be making her own breakfast." He said with a smile. Arma didn't say anything and frowned.

"Well, the birthday girl would like to actually do something then become a stupid, wind-headed, snobby, spoiled brat like the other girls at her school," Arma said, taking the finished bacon of the stove. Saving the fat she put it aside for the gray.

"AJ, you are _nothing_ like those other girls," Aden said gently. Arma scoffed. She never wanted to be like that. It wasn't in her being to act that way.

"All the more reason to stay the way I am," she retorted, making Aden sighed. Arma was wise for her age, and intelligent. She had brains and common sense, but also she had a pretty face. Aden watched this little girl grow up as if she was his own daughter and he loved her to death. And he was glad that she didn't want to be like anyone else, because she literally wasn't, but there were times when this little girl needed help. Weather it be big or small, Arma always had a hard time asking, just like her mother.

"Tell you what; I'll help you make breakfast and _not_ burn the house down if you promise to relax later on." Arma sighed and soon nodded, making Aden smile. Walking over to the stove, Aden began to make the gray as the conversation varied. Soon breakfast was done and ready. Quickly Arma and Aden brought the trays of food to her parents' room and set them on their bed. Aden smiled at Arma before wishing her a happy birthday and Arm gave him her thanks before he disappeared to get to work.

Standing at the foot of their bed, Arma set the alarm clock to go in a minute's time. When it went off, Michael shot up to be face-to-face with his smirking daughter. "Morning, Poppa," she said, smirking at his confused look. Shutting off the alarm, Selene slowly started to wake and looked around to see trays of food at her feet.

"What's all this?" She asked, yawning. Grinning, Arma climbed in between the two of them.

"Well, you guys always give up your days for me, even your birthdays, so I thought that since you do that I'd give up mine for you." Selene smiled down at her daughter and hugged her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Michael smiled and hugged his daughter in turn. Things from there went very well. They talked and fooled around, having jam end up on Arma's nose. Aden swung by with the mail that had just arrived and Michael shuffled through it. "Bills, bills, ooh paycheck," he said pausing, making Selene chuckle. Putting the paycheck to the side, he continued to shuffle. "Bills, bills," he paused again, reading the address. "Arma you have one," he said an eyebrow quirked. Handing it to his daughter, she took with a confused look. The only mail they ever got was from companies wanting money or charities and things. Arma never got mail until today.

Staring at it, Arma flipped it over to find a wax seal with a strange crest on it holding the letter shut. Peeling it off slowly, it was like the excitement was rushing to her. This was her first letter. Opening it up she read it allowed. "Dear Miss. Corvin, We are happy to announce that you have been selected to attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"Arma paused and looked up at her parents, not understanding completely. " I'm a witch?" She asked confused. Her parents stayed silent not knowing what to say. An eerie feeling crept up Arma's spine as she read the rest to herself. It was a list of supplies and things she'd need for the year. All the books that she had never heard of in a place she had never heard of. At the very end, Arma began to read aloud again. "You are to be in London, England at King's Cross on September 1st. The train will be at platform 9 3/4 and will leave at eleven o'clock. Don't be late. P.S. Happy Birthday." Arm stopped and dropped the letter on the bed. She wanted to know what this was about. Was this a stupid joke that someone was playing? Or was it real? Was she really a witch? Arma was silent for a while and Selene and Michael became concerned.

"Arma, say something," Michael nudged her.

"How am I a witch?" She muttered. "How is this possible? I thought that witches and ghosts and things like that didn't exist? You told me they didn't exist!" Arma was confused and frustrated. She loved understanding things, but not she could grasp a single word in that letter. This was just so bizarre for her. Arma sighed to find her parents were silent again. Her father wanting to know the same thing as her but her mother seemed to be off into space. "Mom, how am I a witch?" Arma asked. Selene paused and looked at her daughter.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Selene said slowly before getting up. Arma quirked an eyebrow as she watched her mother as she disappeared quickly into the hallway. Where was she going? Michael reassured Arma things were going to be alright before getting up and following his wife, leaving Arma by herself to think about things.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please R&R. Tell me good or bad. I can take it...sorta. Until next time...**

**PissedBeyondRecognition13**

**aka**

**Jasmine**


End file.
